


Can't Help But Smile

by Nitramoron



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, lets play how cliche and dumb can rose be while writing fanfiction, spoiler alert: very
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 07:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitramoron/pseuds/Nitramoron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tavros and Gamzee's first encounter. Now including shitty movies, Karkat being Karkat, and late-night smooches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Help But Smile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oneshycrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneshycrow/gifts).



Thinking about the night you met, you can't help but smile.  
Your best Karbro invited you to some sort of movie night at his friend--"NOT FRIEND, SHITSTAIN, COWORKER."--John's house, and of course you accepted without a second thought because what kind of batshit motherfucker doesn't up and love a good movie night?  
You arrived early that night, stuck real close to your invertebrother's side as much as you could because you didn't really know many of the others too well, and your facepaint seemed to make them not quite want to know you either, but you're cool with that-- you know a motherfucker can't be loved by everybody.  
You didn't really pay attention to any of the movies playing, zoning and just cuddling up to Karkat's side opposite John. You made a mental note to ask him later if they've been making miracles together.  
People slowly filtered out of John's big white house over the hours, and when you snapped out of a particularly vivid daydream (well, you guess it was nighttime, but nightdream sounds like you'd been sleeping, which isn't what you're trying to say at all), it appeared every single soul was gone but you where you lied sprawled out on the couch. Hot damn, how long were you out of it?  
You must have said that out loud, because the next thing you knew a quiet voice was stammering a reply from the loveseat across from you.  
"Well, uh, your friends went upstairs about.... an hour ago? The others have been gone for.. a while."  
Your head snapped over to look at the boy talking to you (oops, too fast, Gamzee, too fast; that made your head spin somethin' terrible), and you grinned as you made out a skinny boy with wide eyes and a scrappy, dark mohark peering over at you, face only illuminated by the flickering light of the television.  
"What a cute motherfucker." you murmured, and you can practically hear him blush in response from over here. "Anyway. You said Karbro went up there?" you pointed towards the stairs, and he nodded. You braced yourself with your hands on your knees as you stood up with a groan, stretching out your long, cramped limbs. "Well, I should probably up and make sure the little guy is ok, so--"  
"Oh, no, no, no!" he stopped you immediately. You arched an eyebrow at him questioningly.  
"Yeah, motherfucker?"  
"They-they're, um..."  
"C'mon, bro. Speak to me."  
"They're... BUSY." he hisses the word awkwardly.  
Oh.  
"Oh."  
"Yeeeaah."  
"Well, I might as well get comfortable. Can't be interruptin' them makin' sweet, sweet miracles together." you plopped down on the love seat next to him, knees knocking against him. He squeaked in surprise at the sudden contact. Man, if this guy kept being so cute you might just have gotten diabetes. (Spoiler alert: he never stopped being cute. Miracles kept you from getting diabetes though. Praise the messiahs.)  
"I'm Gamzee. Gamzee Makara." you extended your hand for a shake because you're classy.  
"Uh, hello, Gamzee. I'm.. Tavros Nitram." he smiled nervously. His hand was shaky and warm and just perfect in yours.  
"What brought you down here, Tavbro? Other than miracles and fate, of course." you drawled.  
"Well, Aradia was here. Aradia Megido? She's my LARPing buddy."  
"Yeah, Aradia, she's a pretty cool sister." and then you made the mistake (well, most people would call it that) of asking him what LARPing is.  
You talked for hours, him telling you all about his passions and hobbies and life and you telling him yours. He didn't even ask about the facepaint, but you could tell he wanted to by the way his eyes lingered over the smooth gray and white lines, so you told him all about your religion and he didn't seem freaked out in the least, just oddly curious, which was new. You liked it.  
Eventually you found yourself shifted so he was leaning against your chest. You wrapped your gangly arms around his torso to get more comfortable, kind of surprised when you didn't get tangled around awkwardly, fitting together like a puzzle. He jumped a little when you pressed a kiss to the top of his head, and craned his neck to look at you with those big eyes you somehow knew were a dark, rich brown.  
"Gamzee?"  
"Yeah?"  
"You're actually kind of really awesome."  
"Aw, shucks. Thank you. You're really motherfucking cool too." you chuckled.  
"You, uh, really think I'm cool?"  
"Of course! All your LARP stuff, that's great. And that Gathering the Magic? Awesome. You're just a chill brother."  
That got a full, genuine laugh, not a nervous little stammer of a giggle. You liked it.  
"Gamzee, it's Magic the Gathering."  
"Huh, well, whatever. I still--" you couldn't even talk anymore because there were a pair of slightly-chapped and very warm lips on yours, which kind of shocked you to no end.  
It's ok, though. He was really cute and nice, so you kissed him back. He squeaked a little at the pressure and shifted against you, and you pulled back to chuckle breathlessly.  
"Oh, man, Tav. You're all kinds of cute." you murmured, and he made another little noise. Messiahs save you, you couldn't take this preciousness.  
You end up making out a little (or a lot) more, until Karkat has to come down and scold Tavros for giggling too loud, and you finally fall asleep, you holding him to your chest in the dark.  
He agreed to go on a date with you the following Tuesday.  
Hell motherfucking yes.

**Author's Note:**

> what have I written


End file.
